


Admit

by Tortellini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has something surprising to admit to his friends. But you know what? It's about time he does it all the same.Oneshot/drabble





	Admit

"So." Louis took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair a little anxiously. He wasn't overreacting either! This was important, and he couldn't mess this up. No pressure though. Just for good measure he took another deep breath. 

His friends watched him curiously, waiting for him to go on. Finally he did. 

"I don't know how to tell you all this, so I'm just going to whisper it into Niall's ear, causing him to shout it out in astonishment."

He leaned forward, and then did so, whispering it into the other's ear. 

"...YOU'RE DATING  _HARRY?"_

Oh. That really was big news.


End file.
